


Controlled Release

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Q word, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a thing about being in control all the time. Harry Potter is afraid to be who he is.“Potter I’m serious, we’re not bathing together”....he would worship Draco’s body if he was given the opportunity.....“Just kiss me, Potter,” Draco says, pressing their lips together once more, and god did it feel amazing.....Draco can’t help but notice the defined muscle under his fingertips, that he never remembers seeing before......Harry notices how controlled Draco’s kissing is.....





	Controlled Release

Draco stands in the hallway his arms crossed over his chest, “You’re an idiot” he says looking back at Blaise.

Blaise cocks an eyebrow at Draco, “I’m not trying to be weird, I’m just asking” he says looking back at Draco.

Draco rolls his eyes, “I’ve got to go” he says repositioning the strap on his bookbag on his shoulder, before turning to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Blaise asks calling after him.

Draco turns around, “I’ve got to go suck a cock or something,” he says.

“Mister Malfoy,” Professor McGonagall says emerging from the adjoining hallway, “I understand that you are eighteen now, but please watch your language in front of the younger students.”

“Sorry Professor McGonagall,” Draco says, glancing over at her for a brief moment before he turns around walking off in the direction of the library.

Draco had decided to come out before he returned to Hogwarts, he told his mother that he was gay, and she cried. Draco immediately wished he could take it back when he saw the tears, he had never wanted to hurt his mother like that he loved her so dearly, and it honestly broke his heart to think that he was disappointing her in any way. Especially after what happened last year, hurting her was the last thing he ever wanted to do. Draco cried.

It was only after her son had spilled his own tears that Narcissa hugged her son, so tight Draco thought she might break his ribs.

“No Draco,” she says softly after a moment, wiping his tears with her gentle fingers, “I’m only sad you felt you couldn’t say anything sooner.”

Draco immediately felt stupid, of course, his mother would love him no matter what, why had his mind suddenly gone to the worst case scenario, he sniffles once before straightening up in her arms, “It’s not like that mother” he says letting her wipe his tears away, “I didn’t know, I hadn’t had any time figure any of that out with everything that’s gone on” he says.

“I am so proud of you,” Narcissa says and she starts to cry again, “I am so sorry Draco” she whispers.

“Mum, it’s okay,” Draco says in an attempt to comfort her.

“I would love you no matter what Draco,” she said softly.

Lucius had no choice but to accept this as his wife would have certainly left him and he could not deal with anything like that, especially after Azkaban. And it wasn’t even that he hated that his son was gay, he just didn’t understand it. He still loved Draco, he just didn’t understand him.

Draco walks into the library looking around for an empty table, and he rolls his eyes because of course, everyone had decided that now was a good time to study. He walks between a row of books, and he sees Harry Potter sitting at a table by himself, and his first thought is to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t. Draco remembers what happened last year, and walks over to one of the empty seats, “Mind if I sit here Potter?” he asks pulling out the seat across from Harry, sitting down before Harry’s answer.

Harry smiles, and rolls his eyes, “Go right ahead Malfoy” he says glancing up from his textbook.

“Thanks,” Draco says pulling out his Alchemy textbook, opening it to chapter four.

Harry doesn’t mean to, but he does stare as Draco opens his textbook, looking deep into the pages. Harry watches a lock of blonde hair fall over Draco’s forehead, he wants to reach over and brush it back, putting it back in place but he doesn’t.

Draco glances up at Harry, “What are you staring at?” he asks, running his fingers through his hair, “You’ve never seen a guy read before?”

Harry blushes a shade of pink, “sorry” he mumbles.

“Why are you acting so strange?” Draco asks.

“Sorry,” Harry says again, “it’s just after everything last year,” he says shaking his head, “sometimes- “

“I get it,” Draco says interrupting, “no need to get sentimental,” he mutters.

Harry smiles, “You can pretend all you want, but I know you have feelings Malfoy, and it’s okay to show them sometimes.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna happen,” he says, knowing full well if anyone could understand him right now, it would be Harry, but Draco definitely wasn’t going there.

“Suit yourself then,” Harry says looking down at his book again.

This time Draco was the one who couldn’t look away, Harry’s soft green eyes etched in his mind, and they were so close, and what the fuck was Draco thinking? This was Harry Potter he was thinking about, just because he was now openly gay doesn’t mean he needed to go and crush on the first possible queer person he runs into, hell he didn’t even know if Harry was gay or bi.

“What is it Malfoy?” Harry whispers softly, looking back up at him.

Draco shuts his book quickly, “nothing” he mumbles, “I’ve got to go.”

Harry looks confused as he watches Draco for a moment as he gets up quickly, “Draco” Harry says standing up grabbing at his hand to stop him walking away.

Draco gasps, his textbook falling out of his hand and onto the floor. His eyes staring dumbly at Harry’s hand grasping onto his, he doesn’t pull his hand away, but his brain short circuits. It takes twenty seconds before Draco finds his voice again. When his voice quivers ever so slightly Draco wants to swear, but he forces the words out anyway despite himself.

“Aren’t you afraid of touching the gay?” Draco says. Ever since he’d come out people had been treating him differently, and not in a good way. People were always assuming he wanted to sleep with any and every guy he ran into.

Harry actually scoffed, and Draco can’t say that he blamed Harry for that, he probably would have done the same.

“I know you saw that picture of me they posted in the Profit last month,” he says plainly before letting go of Draco’s hand, he didn’t like being reminded of how he was outed publicly without his permission.

Draco’s hand is ice cold, and burning hot at the same time, in the place where Harry’s hand left his, “I don’t believe anything they post in there” Draco says simply, straightening himself up, “besides, just because two blokes are snogging doesn’t mean they’re gay.”

Harry can’t tell if Draco is serious or not, he wants to think he is serious. Ever since the Profit had posted a photo of him on his eighteenth birthday, getting a birthday kiss from Dean Thomas, things had been difficult for him. They had been drinking, and dancing, and having a good time, and Dean kissed him, and Harry kissed him back. He tries not to think about that fact that the Daily Profit basically ruined hands down the best birthday he’s ever had. Waking up hungover the following day to a photo of him kissing Dean on the front page with the headline, “The Boy-Who-Lived caught snogging boyfriend at birthday party.” Had just made him have to confront things he wasn’t ready for and honestly after finding out Draco was gay he wanted to ask him how he actually came to terms with it because Harry was having an inner struggle that sometimes got the better of him.

“You weren’t surprised?” Harry asks.

“Surprised by what?” Draco asks, “two obviously drunk blokes snogging in a club? No, I’ve seen that a hundred times.”

Harry clears his throat, “I meant finding out I wasn’t straight” he murmurs.

“I’ve honestly never thought about it before,” Draco says, “and that may have more to do with me trying to figure my own sexuality.”

Harry looks at Draco for a moment, “That mustn’t have been easy” he says.

“At least I got to do it on my own terms,” Draco says, before meeting Harry’s eyes, “I’m sorry about that Potter, really.”

The corner of Harry’s mouth twitches, “I think it’s harder because I still don’t know what I am” he says quietly.

Draco starts to feel sad for Harry, he doesn’t wish that upon anyone, “Well” he starts, before he clears his throat, “um, if you want to talk another time, we can do that just the two of us” he mutters.

Harry stares back at Draco, unsure of why Draco would suddenly be this nice to him, “yeah, alright” he says, “might take you up on that.”

Draco leans down picking up his book from the floor, “alright then, I’ll see you around” he says, before turning to leave.

It’s a few weeks later when Draco literally runs into Harry it’s after eight, and no one else is around.

“Fuck,” Harry says, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention, I didn’t mean to- “

“It’s fine,” Draco says softly, “don’t worry about it.”

Harry sighs heavily, running his hands through his hair, “ugh, fuck me,” he sighs, pulling slightly at his hair, “Sorry Malfoy” he says, starting to walk off.

Draco looks after Harry for a moment, “Potter,” he calls after him, turning to walk after him.

Harry stops, “Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Draco asks walking up beside him.

“It’s nothing,” Harry says wishing that he had just been paying attention to where he was going, “I need to go,” he says, walking away from Draco.

Draco reaches out, grasping Harry’s bicep, making him stay and talk to him. Draco can’t help but notice the defined muscle under his fingertips, that he never remembers seeing before.

“Are you alright?” Draco asks Harry’s frantic behavior was worrying him a little.

Harry sighs, “Yeah, I’m sorry,” he says, “wait, what are you doing out right now?”

Draco rolls his eyes, of course, Harry would be concerned with why he was out of bed, “if you must know, I had a date actually.”

“A date?” Harry says honestly shocked, “with who?”

Draco scoffs, “Don’t act so shocked that someone would actually want to go out with me,” Draco all but snarls.

“I-I” Harry stammers, “That’s not what I meant Malfoy,” he says, “sorry, I didn’t mean it to come out like that,” he sighs, “I just didn’t realize there were other guys here,” he says stopping himself, “I’m sorry.”

Draco gives Harry the benefit of the doubt, “Michael Corner.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “Serious?” this was the one thing that actually shocked him.

Draco nods, “He’s Bisexual.”

“I would have never guessed,” Harry says.

“I know, I think he would prefer it that,” Draco says, “I’ve told my secret, now it’s your turn.”

Harry sighs, “I too had a date,” he says blushing profusely.

“Did it not go well?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” he sighs, “I sort of ran out” he admits.

Draco frowns, “Why? What happened?”

“It’s hard to explain,” he mumbles, leaning back against the brick wall.

“Want to try me?” he asks.

Harry sighs, “I was fine just snogging, but then I don’t know what happened, I started feeling like something wasn’t right,” he says, “but all I can think about is snogging him,” he sighs, “How can I feel both?” he mumbles.

Draco honestly doesn’t know what to say to Harry, he’s never felt that personally. When Draco decided he was gay, he just sort of accepted that he liked boys, and that’s how it was going to be. He didn’t have that internal struggle that so many people do, so he has no advice for Harry.

“I don’t know what to say,” Draco says, “I don’t know what that’s like, it’s like you’ve been pulled out of the closet, but you’re trying so hard to go back,” he says, “I never thought of myself as in the closet, I knew that I liked guys and I just sort of let that be. When I decided to come out, it was more just to make it official I guess. I’m not ashamed that I like men, maybe ashamed of some of the men I’ve decided to go out with,” he says shaking his head, “but It’s simply just part of me.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Proud Slytherin,” he mutters sliding down to the floor, keeping his keens close to his chest.

Draco shrugs, before sitting down against the wall beside Harry, “It’s just different Potter, it’s not the same for everyone, and you have to be ready to deal with the stuff that comes after,” he says.

“Such as?” Harry prods.

“After I came out, everyone was different, girls wanted to be my best friend, or wanted to turn me,” he says with a light laugh, “and guys suddenly thought I wanted to fuck them all.” He says, “the common room is really weird now, I try to avoid it as much as I can now, some seventh-years decided that anything I touched was suddenly contaminated and that they might ‘catch the gay’,” he says rolling his eyes, “You have to be ready for that stuff, and if you’re not then,” Draco looks over at Harry, “you fight yourself along the way, until eventually it breaks down and you can’t fight it anymore.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “I spent my entire life fighting against the world,” he says softly, “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life fighting against myself.”

Draco looks back at Harry, he doesn’t think he could look away if he tried but he’s not trying. Harry’s face in the dim light of the hallway, his eyes soft and his lips so full and beautiful. He absolutely needed to stop thinking about Harry like this, right fucking now, needed to stop.

“Draco,” Harry says quietly, so quietly he wasn’t sure he said anything until Draco responded.

“Yeah?” he answers, looking back at Harry.

Harry leans over closing the space between them, pressing his lips firmly against Draco’s. Draco gasps, he hadn’t expected this. Draco had wanted this, Harry’s soft warm lips against his kissing him, in his fantasy there was quite a bit of tongue, and Draco had complete control, but somehow this is better. It’s better because it’s real.

Draco leans in slightly, as he kisses Harry back, his hand finding its way into Harry’s soft dark hair, and he’s sure he’s developed an erection that wouldn’t go unnoticed, though he really hopes Harry doesn’t notice. Harry’s tongue breaches Draco’s lips, and Draco’s lips part, a tiny whimper getting caught in the back of his throat, and it takes everything in him not to roll his hips right then and there.

Harry notices how controlled Draco’s kissing is, the way Draco’s lips meet his and the way Draco’s tongue brushes against his own and exactly what this does to Harry is so embarrassing, he can’t ever speak of it. Draco breaks the kiss, his eyes tilting downward, he feels like he’s unable to look Harry in the eye. Draco quickly shoves whatever thought that had been in his head out, and he straightens up refusing to let himself be embarrassed.

“Well,” Draco says, “I hope you enjoyed that,” he mumbles.

Harry feels a heavy pit form in his stomach at Draco’s words, he’d made a huge mistake, “you have every right to hate me,” he whispers.

Draco scoffs, “I don’t want to go there Potter,” he says, “neither of us were very good to the other, but let’s just let it stay in the past. I should be going,” he says sitting up straighter, trying his very best to hide his erection under his robes, as he stands up.

“I’m sorry Draco,” Harry says scrambling up to his feet, “I shouldn’t have kissed you like that.”

“Don’t be,” Draco says, looking over his shoulder at Harry for two seconds longer than he meant to, “I rather liked it,” Draco says wishing Harry hadn’t made him say that, Draco turns walking back to his dormitory.

Over the next few weeks, Harry starts finding it harder and harder to stop thinking of Draco. He’s never talked to Draco, or anyone really, the way he had been talking to Draco lately. He starts to think if he could things might be easier.

“Harry!” Hermione says trying to get his attention.

“What?” Harry says snapping out of his thoughts.

Hermione sighs heavily, “you’re supposed to be writing your Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, instead you’re staring off into space.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Hermione I can finish that in two minutes considering,” he says, pushing the parchment to the corner of his desk, leaning back in his chair.

“Harry,” she says softly, “Something is wrong, talk to me about it please?”

Harry sighs, she would never understand, he can’t tell her.

“Please Harry?” she tries again.

“I think,” Harry starts, before letting out a heavy sigh, “I think I’m gay.”

Hermione looks at Harry as though he’d just spoken Japanese to her, and Harry gets angry when she doesn’t respond, “Why are you staring at me like that?” he asks raising his voice.

“Because,” she snaps back at him, “you honestly thought that you being anything but straight would make us love you any less,” she says harshly, “Harry,” she says regaining control over her voice, “if anyone deserves to be happy, it’s you, and if you’ve found someone who makes you happy, whether that person is a girl or a boy, it doesn’t change the way we see you,” Hermione says softly.

Harry sighs heavily, “We, Ron would never understand this, it would change things between us.”

“Ronald would never let that happen, Harry,” she says, “You’re his best friend, he would die without you, Harry.”

Harry rubs at his eyes, “I need to stop thinking about this.”

“Harry, no,” she says, “please don’t, we can still talk about this.”

“Later okay?” he says, “I need to finish this” he mumbles reaching for his quill, sliding his parchment back in front of him.

Hermione gets up, walking down to the girl's dormitory leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, which on second thought wasn’t the best place for Harry to be right now.

It’s a Saturday afternoon, and Draco is sitting alone at the three broomsticks in a booth with his textbook sat on the table, having a butterbeer when Astoria Greengrass walks in and spots Draco from across the room, and she strides right over to him.

“Hello Astoria,” he says, looking up at her.

Astoria smiles, sitting down in Draco’s lap, letting her hand rest on Draco’s waist, as she leans in pressing her lips against his, kissing him softly. Draco rolls his eyes, Astoria always had to make an entrance, he humors her and kisses her back.

Draco isn’t sure how long they were kissing for, but when he pulls away from her, he knows his lips are swollen.

“What’s with the theatrics Astoria?” he asks her, moving her from off his lap.

“I was bored,” she says plainly, reaching over taking a sip of his butterbeer.

Draco sighs, “well I’m glad you stopped by,” he says shutting his book on the table.

“How’s,” she pauses for a moment, “Oliver is it?” she asks.

Draco laughs, he had sort of been getting around this year, but he’s just making up for lost time, he should have been fooling around with boys in his earlier years, but that just wasn’t a possibility at the time.

“No, I’m not seeing him anymore,” he says, “I’m not really seeing anyone,” he says, even though he knows there’s someone he wants to see.

“Hmm,” she mumbles, crossing her legs under the table, “well that explains why you’re here on a Saturday alone,” she says.

“Has nothing to do with the fact that I just needed a place to study, that wasn’t our common room or anything,” he says laughing.

“No, course not,” she says matter-of-factly.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Well what about you then?” he asks, “new boyfriend?”

“They’re hardly worth my time,” Astoria says, and Draco can’t say he blamed her, he was honestly thinking about giving up dating altogether, though he might change his mind for one wizard, but he knew how likely that was, and he wasn’t going to hold his fucking breath.

“Yeah,” Draco agrees, “I’m tired of dating, it’s exhausting.”

“I know, you get all dressed up, you go for coffee or something, and more times than not, he’s a bad kisser.”

“Yeah, what’s the point if you can’t even snog him,” Draco says with a sigh falling from his lips, suddenly feeling sad for himself. Astoria was his best friend and he couldn’t even tell her that he fancied Harry Potter. She wouldn’t understand.

Draco goes almost an entire month denying himself any opportunity to talk to Harry, he’s not sure why he does it, but he’s been fucking miserable.

Harry walks into the prefect’s bathroom, he’d had three exams today, and the entire time he could only think of one thing. One thing that he was going to end up taking care of by himself, but he couldn’t think of a better way to end such a stressful day.

Harry walks into the shower cubicle turning the water on, letting it run for a moment, while he undresses. Harry stands under the water spray wetting down his hair, the warm water hitting his body reminding him of tiny kisses against his skin. Kisses and silver eyes, that was all he needed. Harry was instantly hard. And he knows he needs to be quiet, but the satisfied groan that escapes his throat as his hand closes around his hardened cock, is completely involuntary, and he makes an effort to keep the noises to a minimum.

Leaning his head back against the shower wall, Harry’s eyes slip shut and Draco’s pale slender body enters his mind, his hand stroking his wanting cock. Draco’s cock in Harry’s mouth and Harry’s hand moves faster, he bites his lower lip.

The thought of Draco entering his body in any capacity has Harry desperate to come, he wants more than anything Draco’s cock filling him and making him scream. Harry’s hips thrust up instinctively as his orgasm seizes him and he comes, spilling over his hand, breathing heavily.

The fact that Harry spends more nights having a wank thinking of Draco, is not something that he’s willing to admit, especially since Draco is so unobtainable to him.

Harry dresses in his pajamas, before walking back to the common room. He sits down by the fireplace, using his wand to light the fire, before curling up on the sofa, pulling his knees close to his chest, as his mind begins to wander.

Harry’s eyes drift upwards as he notices the portrait hole opening, he smiles seeing Ron and Ginny walking through the entrance.

“Hi, Harry!” Ginny smiles, waving at him.

“Hey Ginny,” Harry smiles, waving back at her.

“Go on to bed,” Ron says nudging his sister off towards her dormitory.

Ginny rolls her eyes, “I’m going to bed because I’m tired not because you told me to” she says, “Goodnight Harry,” she calls over.

Harry smiles, “Goodnight Ginny,” he says, watching as Ron saunters over to him, plopping himself down onto the sofa beside Harry.

“What are you doing?” Ron asks.

Harry smiles talking to Ron always made him feel better, “I was going to do some reading,” he says, “but I never actually got my book from the shelf,” he says.

Ron looks back at Harry, “You’ve been such a space case lately” he says.

Harry frowns, “No I haven’t,” he says.

“Yes, you have,” Ron insists, “I want to know what’s going on.”

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes, “Nothing is going on Ron, I’m fine.”

“I know when something is going on with my best mate,” Ron says, “so what is it?”

Harry frowns, he didn’t want to get into this with Ron, “You wouldn’t understand,” he says plainly.

“I’m your best mate, when did we start keeping things from each other?” he asks seriously.

“It’s not like that Ron,” Harry insists, “You wouldn’t get it.”

“I bet I would,” he presses.

“I’ve been crushing on Draco,” he says after a moment.

“Draco Malfoy?” Ron asks as if he hadn’t heard him clearly.

Harry nods, “Yeah, Malfoy.”

Ron is quiet for a moment, “I didn’t realize you were,” Ron pauses for a moment.

“Gay?” Harry offers up.

Ron nods with a shrug.

“Well I don’t know if I am, all I know is he’s all I could think about lately” he sighs.

Ron is quiet for an entire minute before he says, “But Malfoy is such a bully!”

Harry looks over at Ron, “What?”

“He’s such an arse!” Ron says.

Harry sighs, “He’s not so bad,” he says, “he can actually be kind of nice.”

“Draco was never nice to you Harry,” Ron insists.

“Well I wasn’t very nice to him either, but none of that gets in the way when we talk to each other,” he says.

“You talk to him?” Ron asks dumbly.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, he’s not scary.”

“He’s a Slytherin,” Ron points out, “they’re all scary.”

“No, they’re not,” Harry says, “And he’s different now.”

Ron sighs heavily sinking further into the sofa, “So Malfoy then?”

Harry looks over at Ron, “That’s all you have to say?”

“Well I mean I would have thought if you were going to be into blokes, you would have picked anyone other than him, but I guess you don’t really get to choose all that.”

Harry looks back at Ron and tries his damnedest not to get emotional, “He’s got more than just this mean exterior.”

“If he makes you happy mate then who am I to say anything else about it” Ron says, “thought we would go to the club and pick up girls together, but I guess you’ll be picking up blokes instead,” he teases with a giant grin on his face, and Harry can’t help but smile back at Ron and laugh at him.

A few days later Draco crawls into bed late at night, Blaise was still awake, so it couldn’t have been that late.

“You going to bed?” Draco asks, slipping under his sheets.

“Yeah,” Blaise sighs, “I guess so, It’s late yeah?”

Draco shrugs, “What are you doing?” he asks.

“Nevermind,” Blaise says feeling like he’d rather not share, “Let’s go for butterbeers tomorrow after class,” he says, since the eighth-years were all of age, they were permitted out every weekend if they so wished, and tomorrow was Friday night.

Draco nods, “yeah, alright,” he says, “anything to not be round here,” he says, pulling the sheets up over himself.

“See you tomorrow,” Blaise says, closing the curtains on his bed.

“See you in the morning,” Draco mutters, turning the lamp out before closing the curtains around his own bed, slipping his wand underneath his pillow, as he settles into bed letting sleep overcome him.

“So,” Harry’s voice is soft and gentle, and Draco can’t help himself, the desire drips from his eyes, as he drinks in the younger brunette, “Are you going to join me?”

Draco stares dumbly, he would let Harry do anything to him right about now, and it helped that Harry was dripping wet, having just stepped from the lake, and he was wearing nothing. Draco quickly undressed, walking over to the edge of the lake, taking hold of Harry’s outstretched hand, as he steps into the cool lake with Harry.

Harry leads Draco further into the lake until they’re both no longer standing but floating in the water.

Draco couldn’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be in the middle of the night, than skinny dipping with Harry, and from what he can tell, Harry’s enjoying their time together too. They stay like this for a while, swimming together and splashing each other in the water and for the first time in a long time, possibly ever, Draco is having fun.

Draco can’t help himself, he pulls Harry close against his body, kissing him hard on the mouth, holding Harry by his waist.

Harry smiles kissing Draco back, before pulling away a moment later, swimming back to the edge of the lake.

“Where are you going?” Draco asks, following after him.

Harry looks over his shoulder at Draco, a coy smile on his lips, Draco can’t help but stare at Harry’s arse as he walks away, he wanted him. Draco follows Harry out of the lake, walking with him to the edge of the forest, before he grabs onto Harry’s wrist stopping him, “Don’t go,” he says.

“I want you,” Harry says in a low voice, his green eyes shining in the moonlight.

“Right now?” Draco says, and Harry nods.

“Fuck me Draco,” he says breathily, turning to press his body flush against Draco’s.

Draco leads them to the ground, Harry laying back in the grass, a soft moan escaping his lips as Draco’s fingers trail over his inner thigh.

“Please,” Harry whimpers.

Draco lets his finger slip between Harry’s cheeks teasing at his entrance, and Harry’s whining increases, and fuck if Draco didn’t think it was the neediest thing, he’d ever heard before and he just wanted to hear it on repeat for the rest of his goddamn life.

Harry’s not quiet, and Draco is sure that they’re not going to go unnoticed for much longer but fuck if he wasn’t going to have every inch of Harry by the time morning comes.

“Oh, Draco,” Harry moans loudly, unable to keep his voice down, “Draco!”

Draco groans, his hips rocking forward, as Harry calls his name, “Yes,” he moans softly, arching his back.

“Draco,” Harry moans again, “Draco, Draco, Draco!”

When Draco’s eyes fly open he’s lying in bed, and his sheets are anything but dry. A mixture of sweat and semen making everything around him sticky, and Draco can’t say he’s not embarrassed. He hasn’t woken up covered in his own semen in about four years. The fact that his wet dream had been about Harry Fucking Potter, only made it that much more embarrassing. Draco slips his hand under his pillow, pulling his wand out, “Tergeo,” he mutters, siphoning away the evidence of his sex dream.

After class the following afternoon, Draco decided to take a shower, before he went out with Blaise for the evening. He walks up to the prefect’s bathroom, he can’t say he wasn’t taken back with surprise when Harry walks out, and they’re standing practically nose to nose. Harry is staring back into those beautiful silver eyes, and he’s suddenly at a loss for words.

Draco says nothing, and he kisses Harry. Harry’s knees are suddenly week, as it takes every bit of energy inside of him to stay standing, he kisses Draco back after a moment. Harry can’t help it, the small whimper that passes his lips, as Draco kisses him. Harry wants to run away right then, he turns to run horrified.

“Draco” Harry’s voice quivers, as Draco grabs onto him keeping him from fleeing like he so desperately wanted to.

“Just kiss me, Potter,” Draco says, pressing their lips together once more, and god did it feel amazing. Harry’s lips, Harry’s tongue, Draco is sure he’s lost his damn mind when he pulls his wand from his cloak pocket, and pushes Harry back through the bathroom door, locking the door with magic before putting a silencing charm over the room.

Harry can say he honestly did not expect to find himself underneath Draco Malfoy tonight, not that he hadn’t thought about this many times before, but this is absolutely nothing like his fantasies, but he doesn’t have it in him to complain about that.

“I uh- “Harry stammers as Draco is removing his cloak and pulling his sweater up over his head.

“You don’t need to say anything,” Draco says, “That is unless you don’t want this,” he says pulling his green tie lose, working the buttons on his shirt open.

“No,” Harry says watching Draco’s fingers work the shirt open wishing to see more.

“No?” Draco asks his hands becoming still.

Harry shakes his head quickly, “I mean, I do want this” he says eagerly.

“Alright then,” Draco says, “you’re sure?”

Harry nods, “Yes” he answers, before reaching over, for Draco’s trousers, quickly working them open, as Draco shrugs his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor. His trousers soon follow, and Harry swears he feels his hands tremble the slightest bit in pure anticipation.

Draco lowers his pants, stepping out of them on the floor, and blonde hair is Harry’s first thought, beautiful blonde hair, that sat below Draco’s hip but absolutely nothing was going to distract Harry from what he truly wanted.

Harry isn’t sure how it happens, but his instincts have him dropping to his knees, and he can’t help but stare, yes, he does stare at Draco Malfoy’s cock, he wants it. Harry’s eyes close, and he presses his nose against the skin where Draco’s thigh meets his groin and inhales his scent.

A shiver runs up Draco’s spine, as he lets Harry explore his body. Harry presses the lightest kiss to Draco’s thigh before he nuzzles his nose against Draco’s inner thigh. Draco’s cock is bigger than his but just barely, if he didn’t know his own body so well, he might say they were the same size. Not that the size of his cock mattered to Harry, he would worship Draco’s body if he was given the opportunity.

Draco wraps his hand around his erect cock, and Harry instinctively lets his mouth open. Draco slides his cock into Harry’s mouth, and it takes every ounce of self-control he has in him, and at this current moment, that’s not much, not to fuck Harry’s pretty little mouth until he comes. There will be plenty of time for that, Draco tells himself.

Harry moans louder than he meant to, as Draco’s cock slides against his wanting tongue.

“Fuck” Draco breathes, as his hands find their way into Harry’s dark hair, and he stills his hips, as Harry starts to suck taking Draco further into his mouth until he couldn’t anymore.

Draco’s jaw slacks slightly, his eyes flutter, as Harry’s hot wet mouth works his cock over, and he moans tugging the slightest bit on Harry’s hair as his breath quickens.

Forcing his eyes back open, Draco looks down at Harry on his knees. Harry’s hand has disappeared into his own trousers, and a visible wet spot has formed on the front of his trousers.

“I-I want y-you” Draco stutters, looking down at Harry. Harry doesn’t want to, but he lets Draco pull his cock from his mouth, he undresses quickly with promises of being filled with Draco’s cock in another moment.

Harry leans back on the marble bench, his back arching slightly, as he watches Draco perform a protection spell. Harry’s belly buzzes with excitement, as Draco moves between his legs with a lubrication charm. Draco watches Harry shudder, and he performs an additional lubrication charm, before kneeling down pressing his index finger against Harry’s entrance.

Harry moans as he squeezes his eyes shut, as Draco’s finger enters him. God, it’s so good, the stretch is almost painful, but Draco’s finger moves in a fluid motion, keeping the uncomfortable stretch from burning. Draco slides in another finger, with another lubrication charm, and Harry’s back is arching off the bench, his hips meeting Draco’s hand, and he’s moaning loudly without having any time to register what’s actually happening to him. White hot pleasure flows through Harry’s core as Draco’s fingers find his prostate, and Harry actually screams.

Draco loses his entire sense of what little control he had when he came in here, and his fingers leave Harry, and he’s pulling Harry’s hips down, pushing his legs further apart on either side of his thighs as he lines himself up.

“Is this okay?” Draco pauses to ask, trying to wrack his brain for even a scrap of the control he so desperately needed to have.

Draco is so close, he wants him inside him right fucking now, “Please Draco.”

Draco rocks his hips forward, his eyelids fluttering as he pushes into Harry. Harry actually sobs beneath him, biting hard on his lower lip.

“Fuck” Harry moans, arching his back. Draco’s movements are not slow, as he thrusts into Harry, and Harry wants to fucking beg him to make him come. Draco has complete control over his body and the way it moves, and he knows exactly what Harry needs, and he gives Harry exactly what he needs.

It’s not that it doesn’t hurt but fuck if it isn’t a pain he would gladly take every day of his fucking life. The stretch, the ache he feels within his body, the arousal buzzing beneath his skin.

“Draco!” Harry all but screams as he sees stars. Draco’s cock prodding directly against his swollen prostate. Harry’s scratching at Draco’s thighs beneath him, “Fuck Draco” he moans.

Draco’s need for complete control, even when he’s fucking him drives Harry absolutely insane, he wants Draco to drop all of his control and fuck him senseless, he’s so close to coming, he can feel it and he wants it so fucking badly. Draco’s fluid movements are the most pleasurable sensation he’d ever felt before, it’s so controlled, fluid, it’s fucking perfect, and exactly what Harry needs. Harry wants the chaos and the hot, fast orgasm that is so so fucking close.

When Harry comes, sweat coats his body, and he can’t see anything but white sparks in front of his eyelids, and he screams fucking screams as his come spurts hot and fast from his leaking cock, all over his stomach, and chest. And he can’t remember his goddamn name. Draco’s hips still as he comes seconds later, a loud moan erupting from within him that he had absolutely zero control over.

“Fuck Harry” Draco moans, as his cock twitches inside him, hot come coating his insides, and Harry shudders beneath Draco.

After a few silent minutes of heavy breathing, Draco pulls out slowly, as not to hurt Harry.

Harry’s body is so sore, his muscles can barely support himself, as he moves sitting up looking over at Draco whose body was just as sweaty as his, if not more.

Harry gets up after five minutes, his legs shaking as he walks over to the bath, turning it on.

“What are you doing Potter?” Draco asks.

“Do you always have to be in control of every aspect of your life?”

Draco rolls his eyes, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Running you a bath,” he says.

“I didn’t ask for a bath,” Draco says.

“You didn’t have to,” Harry says, turning the water off as it reaches near the top of the tub, “C’mon,” he says beckoning Draco over.

“We are not taking a bath together,” Draco says walking over to Harry.

Harry just smiles, because that’s exactly what they’re going to do, and for once he’s going to have the control, “Get in,” he says softly.

Draco steps into the bath, and he has to admit the hot water felt amazing, and he closes his eyes, “Potter I’m serious, we’re not bathing together,” he mumbles.

Harry smiles, slipping down into the water, making his way over to the older blonde.

“Harry” Draco gasps his eyes fling open as Harry straddles his hips, sitting in his lap.

Harry smiles, “That’s more like it,” he says softly.

“It’s nice right?” Harry says, letting his head rest against Draco’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of his neck.

“What?” Draco asks against his better judgment.

“Releasing all that control,” Harry says.

“I’m in control,” Draco responds.

Harry nods, “You always are.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “but, I don’t always have to be,” he says quietly.

Harry smiles, looking back at Draco, leaning in kissing him gently on the lips.

Draco’s need for control at that moment seems to fail him, he thinks it might be okay for just a moment, and so long as no one else sees him drop his control that it might be okay with Harry, but not all the time, and definitely not when anyone else could see it. But Draco thinks he could release his control for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around to the end! Really means a lot to me :D


End file.
